


Anything You Feel (Love, I Can Feel it Too)

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Empathy [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ghost Drifting, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of combat training he sees Naomi in his brother's mind, smiling as he'd fantasized she would be if he could work up the guts to call her. But this is real, these are Yancy's memories he's seeing, and betrayal hits him like a punch to the gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Feel (Love, I Can Feel it Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and soundtrack) from Bassnectar's 'Empathy': http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlNg_ZgihC0
> 
> Directly follows "In Sync".

Raleigh gets used to drifting, as much as a person can adjust to the effects of being in sync with his brother's mind. He comes to tentatively accept what comes after as well; it's the drift, there's no other way around it. They've even begun to good-naturedly squabble about who gets the shower.

Then, in the middle of combat training, he sees her in his brother's mind. Beautiful Naomi, laughing and smiling as he'd fantasized she would be if he could work up the guts to call her. But this is real, these are _Yancy's memories_ he's seeing, and betrayal hits him like a punch to the gut.

He can't focus on the simulation, and almost instantly they're out of sync. He can't deal with Yancy's thoughts when this discovery hurts so bad. It's the first simulation they've ever failed, and the mental feedback of being pummeled by the Kaiju hurts, but he doesn't care. He just needs to get out of there, away from Yancy's mind and emotions and this betrayal.

Panic and hurt swirls around him as he rips the pons from his head, half stumbling and trying to orient himself towards the door to the room. He can hear Yancy calling his name, feel the pull through his brother's mind, but all he wants to do is get away in the hopes that putting distance between them will stop this hurt.

"Raleigh, wait. Stop. Raleigh - "

Even though he can barely see straight Raleigh manages to make it back to their room. He gets the door open and darts inside just as Yancy catches up to him, bracing his shoulder against the door as Yancy tries to shove it open. "Go away!"

"Rals, I'm sorry. Please let me in. She was just a Jaeger fly, I was dumb. I'm so sorry." Yancy's emotion is stronger than his words, a regret so strong it's almost overwhelming. He's never felt Yancy feel so helpless, and perhaps that's what makes his strength fail, and they both stumble as the door swings wide.

Yancy recovers first, pulling Raleigh into his arms and kicking the door shut behind him, sending the room into darkness. He presses a trembling kiss to Raleigh's hair, and his words and thoughts run together in a jumble in Raleigh's mind. "I'm so sorry, kid." _'Never meant to hurt you didn't think it would i'd rather die oh god -'_

Raleigh clings tightly to him, anger bleeding away into sorrow. "It's not fair!"

They both know that he isn't talking about Naomi. Yancy's right, she's just a Jaeger fly. It's their partnership that feels betrayed. Raleigh feels his own surge of guilt, because he shouldn't begrudge his brother companionship, but it still cuts him to the bone. Especially after they've been so close, shared the drift, and everything that comes after...

He draws a shuddering breath against Yancy's hair at the memories, and he's certain that the rush of desire that moves through them comes from him this time. He needs to lose himself completely in Yancy the way he only can after the drift, when thoughts and minds quiet to the pull of desire, when he can feel Yancy's care and protectiveness and love through the drift more strongly than ever. He needs more than that, needs more than just a furtive wank with the bathroom door closed between them. He needs Yancy, he needs - 

"Anything you need." Yancy's voice is thick with emotion that resonates through the drift, his breath hot, shuddering against Raleigh's ear. He slides his fingers into Raleigh's hair, clenching tight enough in his blond locks that it's just shy of painful, but Raleigh's so on edge that everything feels good. Yancy's lips drag up the stubble-roughness of his throat and along the corner of his jaw, and Raleigh can't help but squirm closer, eyes closed in the darkness of the room to focus on what he feels, on the heavy thud of his heart in time with Yancy's, on the way his brother shudders as Raleigh's fingers dig into his shoulder and the small of his back through the stiff fabric of his flight suit. 

"Anything you need, Rals," Yancy murmurs again, thoughts echoing his name as his lips brush the corner of Raleigh's mouth. Raleigh feels a helpless shudder of desire move through his brother, and an unspoken plea for reassurance and validation, and he realizes that he can't make Yancy shoulder the burden of this action alone.

 _'This,'_ he replies as his lips find his brother's, relief coursing through them at the warmth of the caress, how perfect and welcoming it feels, and fuck the rest of the world because no-one but them could ever understand this. He draws a sharp breath as Yancy steers him back towards his bed by memory, cupping the back of his head with a hand as he shoves Raleigh back against the corner of their bunks and claims his mouth hungrily, groaning as his tongue pushes past Raleigh's lips to taste him. In the darkness and the remains of the drift it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins, and yet it's still not enough, not nearly close enough.

He tugs at the zipper of Yancy's flight suit, filling his hands with the warmth of his brother's skin and feeling the touch resonate back through their bond. It's more intense than he could have imagined, much more than anything they've felt like this before, and in moments he's tugging frantically at Yancy's clothing and trying to squirm out of his own all at once. Yancy's hands are hot on his skin as he shoves his boxers down with the rest of his flight suit, his lips hotter as they burn a brand of passion into his throat, teeth scraping against his skin, nipping at his collarbone and pulling a trembling cry from his lips. "God!" He tangles his fingers in Yancy's hair as his hips buck up against him, crying out at the pleasure that shocks through them as his erection slides hot against Yancy's, against the firm stretch of his abs. _'More, god, more Yance, don't stop - '_

Yancy's fingers dig into his hips as he rolls his hips against him again, savaging his mouth with kisses, pressing Raleigh back hard enough against the bedpost that it feels like he's trying to crawl inside him. His thoughts are a jumble of hot desire and desperate love. _'Won't - god Rals, so good - everything you need my baby brother, god, Mine - '_

The last thought is accompanied by a surge of possessiveness that makes Raleigh gasp aloud, mind spinning with thoughts of belonging, of being completely possessed and taken. He pulls Yancy down into bed with him in response, hooking his thigh over Yancy's hip and rocking up against his cock as he pulls his brother's hand back to press against his ass, asking with a wordless plea of thought and groaning as Yancy rubs one blunt finger against his hole.

He groans, breath gasped and trembling against Yancy's mouth between kisses as his brother massages him gently, pulling away only long enough to grab a bottle of lube that Raleigh should have known he had and is very glad he did. The slick side of his brother's index finger pressing inside him feels like nothing else, gently stretching him open and teasing against that hard nub of pleasure inside him, and before he knows it he's near sobbing for more, drunk on pleasure and sensation and wanting _everything_.

He'd never thought it would come to this, or known how much he wanted it to, wanted to give himself over to Yancy completely, body trembling and sweating and aching for sensation as he writhes against him. Yancy's up to three fingers now, fucking him slowly and murmuring soft nonsense against his hair that resonates through the drift as a trembling intensity of love-wonder-desire-love. He can feel how desperately hard Yancy is, cock slick with precum where it rubs against Raleigh's own, how every time Yancy twists his fingers inside him the pleasure echoes back and forth across the drift. He knows Yancy would never hurt him, would do anything for him, and the care he can feel resonating from his brother is warm and loving and tinged with a shade of that possessiveness that makes Raleigh's toes curl. He can feel that it's taking every ounce of Yancy's self control to be patient and hold back from just fucking him into the mattress, and that's the last straw that breaks Raleigh's. 

He pours more lube on his fingers, kissing Yancy hard as he strokes his cock slick, then tugs Yancy's fingers away, ignoring for a moment how empty he feels without them. Then he pushes his brother onto his back on the bunk, straddling his hips and reaching back to guide Yancy's cock _home_.

Raleigh hasn't done this since before the academy and he's tight and it aches, but it doesn't matter because he can feel how good it is for Yancy, the slick heat of Raleigh's body gripping his cock as he rocks down harder onto him. Yancy's broad hands slide to cup his ass, kneading and massaging and helping him relax, his voice in gasped moans against Raleigh's mouth in time with the whimpering cries that escape Raleigh's as he rocks down again. Yancy shifts under him, angling to rock up into him just right, and words and thoughts are eclipsed by the surge of pleasure that comes as his cock hits against Raleigh's sweet spot. 

Raleigh moves with him on instinct, burying his face in the crook of Yancy's neck and crying out against his skin. He can hardly think beyond how good it feels, beyond the feedback he's getting from Yancy, pleasure and love and little tendrils of thought that form his name and _'love'_ , and fuck, why haven't they done this before now?

Yancy laughs breathlessly against his hair at the thought, easing up, urging Raleigh back. "On your back," he murmurs, following him, pushing Raleigh's knees up to his chest and catching his mouth in a kiss as he rocks deep inside him again. "Mine," he breathes again, sending an intentional pulse of possessiveness to him through the drift, and Raleigh can only gasp in response. His fingers dig into Yancy's shoulders as he pulls him closer, kisses breathless and messy and desperate, his heels pressed to the small of Yancy's back to urge him on as Yancy ruts into him hard and fast. 

His own cock rubs slick against Yancy's abs as they move together, and he knows he won't last much longer, but what he really craves is Yancy's orgasm, wants to feel his brother's pleasure shudder through both of them as he fills him up with hot spurts of come. Yancy draws a sharp breath against his mouth as the thought hits him, bucking hard into him as it pulls him over the edge. Raleigh loses himself completely as sensation hits and triggers his own, and while part of him is aware of the heat of Yancy's come inside him as his own splashes over their chests, his mind and emotions are nearly completely caught up in Yancy, in finally feeling like everything is right between them, in finally feeling _close enough_.

The thrum of completion and well being is achingly good, and Raleigh loses track of how long they stay like that, minds empty to everything but post-orgasmic bliss and the warmth of their connection, sharing breath as they come down. Finally his thigh starts to cramp, and Yancy presses a soft kiss to his mouth before easing away, feeling a soft pulse of loss as his softening cock slips from the warmth of Raleigh's body. He tugs Raleigh against his chest and pulls the blankets over him, wrapping his arms around him as Raleigh tries to wriggle as close as possible.

This will happen again, there's no way it can't. It's too good, too perfect to avoid. He feels a thought of Naomi flit across Yancy's mind, followed by a soft incredulousness. _'How could I ever want anyone else....'_

Raleigh hums happily and presses a kiss to Yancy's collarbone, sleepy and warm and content. _'I've never needed anyone in the world but you,'_ he thinks deliberately, and feels Yancy's happiness and love in return. There's a million things that should be wrong about this, but none of them actually feel that way. Nothing could make him feel better than he does when he's with Yancy, nothing could be more perfect than this.

Yancy presses a kiss to his hair as his fingers trail through it, his mind still warm, but already fuzzy with sleep. Raleigh smiles and lets his brother's bliss and relaxation tug him along, secure in the knowledge that he's found a perfect completion in the most important person to him in the world.

***


End file.
